For the Love of the Girl
by Eternity and Midnight
Summary: Chihiro returns to a place she hasn't seen since she was ten. Upon meeting up with everyone, she discovers that for eight years Haku has been planning to give up everything, as he knows it, for her.


**_Disclaimer: We do NOT own Spirited Away, cuz if we did we would have added onto the ending! Hmph…_**

****

**_Eternity: Well, we don't own anything beside the idea... and it seems everyone on fanfiction.net has had the same idea over and over again for Spirited Away._**

****

**_Midnight: Right.  Well, we hope you enjoy our story!! Please give us lots and lots of reviews! Let us know that we are loved!_**

****

****

~

"Long time no see, Dragon," Lin teased from where she stood in the bathhouse's doorway.  

Haku smiled softly at her, his jade eyes catching the setting sun.  "I know I'm a bit late, but… would you mind letting me come in for a bath?"

Lin stepped forward, giving him a warm hug.  "It's good to see you again," she said softly.  She then pulled away, plugging her nose with one hand, waving the other one around as if to block an offensive odor.  "Good God, kid, you need a bath!  Get on in there, I suppose I can let you have a bath free of charge."

~

"So, where have you been the past eight years?" Lin asked, leaning against the side of the tall bath.  

Haku looked up from the sponge he had been running over his pale skin. "Here and there," he gave as a vague response.  After getting a cold look from Lin, she continued, "I've been trying to find ways of going into the human world."

Lin's brow furrowed and she bit down on her bottom lip.  "Well, can't you just cross over the river?  I mean, it can't be that hard; you have your name back, right?  So why not just go across?"

Haku snorted softly, shaking his head.  "In a bout of depression, I tried it."  He stood slightly, just to the water was brushing his waist.  Scars guttered the entire left side of his torso.  "There's a spell on it, or that's what I gathered.  Seeing as my river was filled in, I have no place to return to, and therefore I cannot cross the river.  I talked to Zeniba about it last year.  We've been trying to find a way for me to get across the river, but all of our plans have failed… we only have a few more options, and they are more risky."

Lin went silent, taking in all of the information.  After a brief pause, she said gently, "Yubaba has been in raging fits since you left.  She's stark mad, that woman is.  She's been raving on and on about need a new apprentice."  She paused, sighing.  "A few of the hired help have disappeared.  Yubaba refuses to acknowledge that anything has happened."  She looked up at Haku, meeting his eyes with her dark ones.  "I think she's really gone off her rocker this time, Haku." 

Haku shook his head.  "She's been off her rocker for a long time, Lin."

There was silence again, and Lin left Haku to wash up while she went to go get some food for him.  When she returned, Haku took the fish she offered, eating in silence.  Lin watched him before asking, "Is it for the girl?"

Haku looked over at her.  "What?"

"Is it for the girl?  Why you are risking all of this just to go to the human world?" 

Haku looked over at Lin, knowing she was talking about Chihiro.  "No, Lin… It's not for the girl.  It's for the _love_ of the girl."

~

  
The wind blew, ruffling the trees that she had not seen for eight years. _Eight years. _She sighed wistfully, walking around her car. Her pale fingers trailed across the snow-white hood. She looked up at the tall entrance. It didn't look as scary as it had when she first saw it when she was ten years old, still gripping her mother's hand. She stepped onto the walkway, her shoes making a slight clinking noise. She began her trek down the long corridor into the train station on the other side. Now that she had left the hallway, she could hear the faint sound of rain falling just outside.   
  
How she missed this place, she mused. How she missed the people. She pushed open the door leading into the field. The rain was a welcomed relief, but Chihiro knew that to stay outside might possibly be the end of her. It wasn't long before she arrived at the river. It was there that she could see the city on the other side. It brought back warm memories. _Memories of Haku..._   
  
She crossed the river with ease, making her way towards the bathhouse. Here she saw faces that she didn't think she would ever come across again, "Lin...?" her voice came out in a breathy whisper. She couldn't believe her eyes. It had been so long and just the sight of her made her hopes soar. 

Lin looked up frown where she had been sweeping off the bridge, her eyes looking confused and annoyed.  When she caught sight of Chihiro, though, he eyes lit up.  "Sen!  Chihiro!"  She dropped her broom, running up and embracing the girl.  "Gods, you're back!" she exclaimed.  She pulled back, looking Chihiro over like an expectant parent.  "Look at you –you've gotten so big!"

She turned her back of Chihiro to glance around wistfully.  "Yubaba can't know you're here… she's gone practically nutters, and the sight of you might driver her to mass murder or something."  

She took Chihiro's hand, leading her through one of the small kneeling doors, and then into the back garden that Haku had left Chihiro in all those years ago.  "Kamaji will be dying to see you again!"  

And then it was down the long flight of stairs, dodging the step that Chihiro had fallen through eight years ago.  Lin, with her hair as perfect as ever, eyes bright and smile shining, led Chihiro on, looking the exact same as she had when Chihiro had first met her.   

At the door to the boiler room, Lin turned, studying Chihiro again.  "It's really good to see you," she said, her tone softening and becoming serious.  "It's all gone haywire since you left.  Yubaba's locker herself upstairs, and if anyone makes the slightest mistake, they wind up missing." 

Chihiro had still been caught up in Lin's features. "Lin... You haven't aged a day..." The echo of her words made her heart sink. If Lin hadn't aged, then why would Haku? He would still be the same young boy she had seen when she had first come here.

Lin smiled, "Oh course not!  It's part of the contract with Yubaba.  In return for our work, she keeps us youthful."  She threw open the door to the boiler room. "Go on in."

Chihiro walked into the boiler room where Kamaji was still working. She smiled, "Kamaji?"

Kamaji turned his head while one of his hands turned a large wheel at his side, another arm crushing some odd plant mixtures, and a third one scratching the top of his head.  "Sen?" He asked, his bushy mustache moving with his raspy voice.  "Is that you?"

"I haven't been called that in a while," she sighed. "But, yes, it's Sen." She walked up to his side. "Most call me Chihiro now."

"Chihiro, Sen, it's all the same!  You're still the little human girl that wormed her way into our hearts!" He exclaimed.  With a fourth arm, he grabbed her, pulling her up into a many-armed hug.

Chihiro smiled brightly. "Kamaji.... where's Haku?"

"Haku, eh?"  I placed her back down on the ground.  "I wouldn't know about Haku.  I thought of all places that he would be with you."

Lin, who had come in moments before, frowned.

Chihiro nodded and a small sigh escaped her, "So, he's not here?"

"No, he left a few days after you did."

"Chihiro," Lin interrupted, "I think I need to talk to you… upstairs."

Chihiro waved good-bye to Kamaji, and followed Lin. Once upstairs she asked, "What is it?"

Lin led Chihiro into one of the unused bathing rooms, and said softly, "Haku… Haku's been trying to cross over to the human world, but he can't because his river has been filled in.  He's been trying to find a way to get to you."

Chihiro nodded, taking it all in. "But where is he? Will he come back here?"

Lin smiled, nodding.  "He comes by every other day for a bath and to talk with me.  He'll be here tonight, and I know just the way for you two to meet!  Follow me!"

~

Lin ushered Haku into the bathhouse, setting him up with his normal tub.  "Look, I am swamped with work, Haku.  I'll bring another girl down to take care of you. I promise that I'll talk with you next time!"  

She ran out of the door, and then up into the servant's quarters.  Chihiro was standing idly in the regular red servant garb, hair pulled up in the red hair band she had gotten from Zeniba.  "He's all yours, girl.  First room on the left side of the building, third floor."

Chihiro smiled at her, making her way down to the room Haku occupied. She pushed open the door, slipping inside. She froze, her hands falling to her side.

Haku looked up from where he was already sitting in the bath.  One of his pale, long arms was draped carelessly over the side of the tub.  His entire form –that was visible above water- was lean and pale.  The scars over his torso shone lividly.  His green hair was then same as it had been so many years ago, but his eyes… they were still jade, but had more experience behind them; more sorrow. 

His eyes widened a fraction.  "Chihiro…" he murmured softly.  He simply stared at her for a few moments, eyes roving over her body, seeming amazed.  His lips then tweaked slightly, but he stayed silent.  He seemed more content in just watching her. 

Chihiro walked towards the tub, her hands gripped tightly together. She was nervous, but a smile stayed plastered on her face. She stopped when she reached the edge of the tub, unsure as what to do.

Haku reached out, touching her hand softly with his fingers.  He then unraveled her hands from one another, taking one hand in hers.

 Chihiro pulled away, "Do you want some soap?" Even though she had missed him dearly, it was almost creepy seeing him after so long. He had aged, despite the fact that Lin hadn't. She bit her lip as she walked over to the bucket to retrieve the soap. 

He watched her, and then said, "What are you doing back in the spirit world?  I thought you left… you didn't look back before going through the tunnel, did you?" 

"No, I didn't look back." She turned around with the soap clasped tightly in her hand. "I missed you, and so I came back. When I saw Lin, I figured you'd still be the same little boy."

His smile faltered slightly, but he murmured, "Would you rather have met the young Haku?" 

"No, not at all," Chihiro shook her head. "I was hoping you had grown; seeing Lin depressed me."

Haku took her hand again, pulling her closer to the tub and to him.  He removed the soap from her hands, putting it down on the edge of the tub.  Reaching up, he brushed a strand of brown hair out of her face.  "I can't believe that I am finally seeing you again."

Chihiro reached up, placing her hand over his. Her eyes closed, her sable eyelashes brushing his pale hand and resting on her slightly tanned cheek.

Haku smiled softly, stroking her cheek with his thumb.  "Come with me to Zeniba's," he asked softly.  His voice was hopeful, but it also left room for her to decline.

"You didn't even have to ask. After all, you're the whole reason I returned."

Haku smiled before waving as if to dismiss her.  "Go tell Lin, I'm sure she'll have some good-byes to say.  I need to get dressed."

Chihiro nodded a good-bye, leaving the room. She found Lin helping another customer, "Lin, I'm going with Haku. I came to tell you good-bye."

Lin excused herself from the customer and hugged Chihiro.  "Remember to visit once in while, okay?" She asked, smiling.  "Oh, and bring the little baby around sometime –there's bond to be one coming from the two of you soon."  She smiled playfully at Chihiro as she pulled away.  "Your clothes are upstairs in the servant's quarters." 

 Chihiro walked upstairs shocked, as if what Lin had said hadn't fully settled in. She picked up her clothes, and then fell against the wall. A laugh escaped her, as she recited what Lin had said over and over again in her mind.  

~

Hake met Chihiro in the garden.  He was already in his majestic dragon form.  His white tinted scales glistened like the water that they once were.  He watched her with his pale green eyes, a small curve of his predatory mouth.

Chihiro walked towards him, hand brushing across his scales.  Haku nuzzled her hand with his nose before making a rumbling noise deep in his throat.  _Get on my back_, he spoke through her mind.

Chihiro climbed on his back; gripping the fur of his mane, she rested her head on his back. Haku waited until she was situated before soaring up into the air, taking off toward the sixth train stop, Swamp Bottom. 

~

No-Face opened the door, peering at the human Haku and then Chihiro.  His eyes brightened and he began making his peculiar, soft grunts.  Haku smiled despite his try not to.  

"No-Face, let them in, they must be cold out there in the chilly weather," a voice rang out.

No-Face stepped aside, and Haku led Chihiro into the large, spacious cottage.  Zeniba was at the stove, already making tea.  "How good to see you again, Chihiro," she said without even turning around.  "Please, do sit down, you look awfully exhausted."

Haku took her over to one of the seats at Zeniba's table.  He sat down next to her, whispering, "If you think that her being able to tell who walks in a door is unnerving, try living with her."

"I heard that, Haku," Zeniba grumbled good-naturedly.  Haku smiled, leaning back into his seat.  His hand wandered over to Chihiro's, covering hers under the table. 

Chihiro smiled, tightening her grip on his hand. "So, what has been going on since I left?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing and more nothing," Zeniba said, bringing four teacups over.  She placed them all down, and then went back to fetch the tea that was boiling on the stove.  "Haku here came by a while ago, asking for my help on how to get him into the human world."  

She poured the tea, and then sat down at the head of the table.  No-Face sat across from Chihiro.  "I'm beginning to think his hormones are getting the best of him," she said, tilting her head toward Haku.  "He'd never shown interest in going before."

Haku only smiled slightly, hardly acknowledging what she had said. 

"Did you ever figure out a way to go?"

"We're still testing some of the possible ways… Most of them have ended with Haku here bleeding all over my carpet," she said with a frown.

"Well, that can't be good," Chihiro glanced over at Haku. "What do you lose upon coming into the human world?"  

He smiled softly.  "My dragon form.  My magic.  My life as far as I have known it."

"And you would give that up?"

"Yes," he answered without hesitation.  His hand squeezed hers, and he smiled softly.

"True love," Zeniba said with a wistful smile.

Chihiro smiled, "Will you miss it?"

"Not as much as I have missed you," he answered earnestly.

Chihiro nodded, taking it all in. She bit her lip, glancing at Zeniba.  "Do you have any possibilities that you haven't tried?"

"We have one… But it will not been safe.  At any moment he could be killed," Zeniba began, but Haku interrupted.

"No, we're not doing it that way.  Chihiro may be hurt if we do… not only could it harm me, but her as well.  I am not taking that chance."  

Chihiro sighed, "Why don't I just stay here with you? It seems to be much more easier to enter the spirit world than to leave."

Haku shook his head.  "No… this is no place for you, Chihiro.  This is no place for _us_."  He looked over a Zeniba before saying softly, "We could try the second way," he suggested.

"You run at greater risk of being killed," she warned. 

"I know," Haku said with a soft smile, "but it's worth the chance."

"No," Chihiro had already begun shaking her head before she even found out how they planned to do it. "I don't think we should risk it. Aren't there any other ways?"

"None.  The first plan means that both of us are at risk, and the second means only I am," Haku said, turning to face Chihiro.  

Chihiro nodded, sitting back in her seat. "Haku, I would love for you to come with me to the human world, but upon wishing you to go through with this I feel selfish. You talk about not wanting to risk my life, but risk yours. It feels wrong to want you to put your life in jeopardy. Do you understand?" She brushed a piece of brown hair from her eyes, which studied Haku's face.

Zeniba excused herself, saying something about making up another bed for the night.   Haku waited until she left to stroke a finger down Chihiro's cheek.  "I understand how you feel, Chihiro, but… I want to be with you," he said softly.

"What do you have to do?"

"Take a potion Zeniba's been cooking up.  It has a poisonous water flower in it.  I have to take the potion, and then get across the river before the poison kills me.  If I don't make it across the river, I die."

Chihiro sighed, "Why would you risk that? How do you know you still want to be with me? I'm not ten anymore… I grew up. What if you risk all this," she waved her hand around, "And not even like me anymore?" She blinked to keep back the tears that threatened to fall because of her reasoning. 

Yet, she would rather him hate her, than try this and die. "But, I guess," She continued with her train of thought, not giving him a chance to respond. "That to ever know if it would work… you would have to try it. Does the potion take away your ability to change into a dragon?"

"Yes," he replied, his jaw set in a firm line.

"I'm sorry. I'll shut up." She stood, walking the way Zeniba had gone. "It's just that this is as important to me as it is to you, and I believe there should be no room for failure or mistakes. Of course, you and Zeniba have probably figured everything out by now." She disappeared down the hall.

Haku remained at the table, running a hand over his face.

Zeniba smiled at Chihiro as she entered.  She had been putting a blanket over one of the two beds in the room.  "Well, my dear, how are things going out there?" 

"I think he's annoyed with me, but I'm just worried. Nobody's ever risked this much for me. It's unnerving almost."

"If anyone could pull it off, it would be Haku.  Love triumphs over everything, Chihiro," Zeniba said, smiling.

Chihiro returned the smile, "Thanks. It's good to hear your point on this, Grannie."

Zeniba smiled and came over, hugging the girl.  "Oh goodness, it is wonderful to see you again."  She pulled away, smiling.  "And it's good to have you here… now maybe Haku will stop talking about you over-and-over again."

Chihiro laughed, "Yeah, he might."

Zeniba patted one of the beds before walking toward the door.  "This is Haku and your room.  You can take either bed, I am sure Haku doesn't mind.  Get some sleep, all right?  Tomorrow we try the spell."  

Chihiro laid down on the bed closest to the door. Tomorrow seemed so soon, she thought as she drifted off into sleep.

~

Haku woke later than usual, tired from last night.  He had stayed up and talked with Zeniba late into the night, and even stressed his worries to her.  _What if she didn't want him anymore, and that was why she was trying to get him to stop yesterday?_

He moaned, sitting up from the bed.  He walked slowly into the kitchen where Zeniba was talking with Chihiro.  He was shirtless, showing his chest covered with various scars.  A wicked gash was running down his back.  "Zeniba," he said softly, "I need some of the ointment for my wound."

Zeniba nodded, rummaging through a few drawers for the ointment.  Haku did not meet Chihiro's eyes, knowing that she was eyeing his scars.  Whether in awe or disgust, he was not sure.  He wasn't even sure if he wanted to know which.

Chihiro watched the bottle being exchanged, "How do you put that on your back?"

"No-Face helps me," he said softly, taking the jar of salve.

"Oh, I could put it on… if you want me to."

He glanced at her, and then said softly, "It doesn't matter… I might enjoy the feel of human hands compared to his chilly, unnatural ones, though."

Zeniba frowned.  "You know, you are luck No-Face wasn't in the house to hear that.  He might have swallowed you like that greedy frog and two bathhouse workers."

Chihiro took the bottle from him, smiling slightly at Zeniba. She followed Haku back into the bedroom. She sat the container down on the nightstand, "Be right back. I have to wash my hands." She returned a few minutes later, taking the top off of the bottle. She dipped her fingertips into the cool ointment, before touching them to his back.

His back arched slightly under the cool salve, and he let out a moan.  "You wouldn't believe how badly it stings," he murmured through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry," Chihiro whispered, but continued to smear the unguent onto the gash. When she was finished, she sat the jar onto the nightstand once again. She leaned forward, making the first true move since she had been there. She kissed his right shoulder blade, careful not to touch the slash.

He turned slowly, meeting her eyes with his.  He brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes, and then leaned forward, kissing the bridge of her nose, and then the tip, pressing his forehead to hers.  He undid her hair from the ponytail, running his hands through the thick mass.   

Chihiro placed her hand on his chest, touching her lips with his.  Haku closed his eyes, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.  His hands slipped from her hair, trailing down her neck and shoulders until they reached her fingers, which he entwined in his. 

Chihiro rested her head on his shoulder, kissing his neck softly. She sighed, her breath hot on his throat. His hands on hers stopped the urge to wrap her arms around him.  

Haku rested his head gently on hers, slipping his arms around her waist.  He caught sight of Zeniba spying on them from the hallway, but he simply smiled at her.  He knew that announcing her appearance would end the moment, and that was one of the last things that he wanted to happen. 

Chihiro closed her eyes. She drew her hand up, cuddling it to her chest, yet resting it against his. "I want to stay like this forever." She smiled as she caught in his smell of the rich earth and cool, running water. Almost like the smell of rain….

Haku nuzzled her behind the ear with his nose, just like an affectionate animal.  "We will always be together, Chihiro.  I promise you that right now."  
  


"I believe you." She opened her eyes, focusing them on the side of his neck. "Haku…?"

"What is it?" he asked, stroking her hair back absently.

"I love you," she said softly, almost like she didn't want him to hear her say it.

He pulled away slightly, meeting her eyes.  "You what?" he asked, voice soft.

"I love you," she repeated.

He nodded, but turned away from her, walking back into the hallway, brushing past Zeniba, and into the kitchen.  "Zeniba, have you got the potion ready?" he asked, looking around the room absently.

Zeniba, confused, came in.  "What's wrong with you, boy?  Have you lost your mind!  Get back there and tell her that you love her!"

Haku turned, meeting Zeniba's eyes.  "Where is the damn potion?"

Chihiro's hands fell to her side. She stared at the wall, before falling down on one of the beds. Her mother had always told her to never bare her heart to any man, unless she was sure or she might get hurt. But, she had been so sure…

Haku grabbed the potion, and then went back into the bedroom.  "Are you ready to go, Chihiro?" 

Chihiro turned to look at him, and nodded. She stood, and followed him out, not saying anything to him.

After saying good-bye to No-Face and Grannie, Haku led her out of the house.  After walking a ways into the forest, he spoke.  "What did you mean when you told me that you loved me?" 

She looked over at him, "I meant what I said. What did you mean when you didn't respond to me?"

He looked at her, his jade eyes blank.  "I don't know how to respond to that."  He looked away, continuing to walk. 

"What?" Chihiro's eyebrows knitted together.

He turned to her again and stopped walking.  "I'm afraid, Chihiro.  I've never been afraid like this before, and I don't know what to say to you… I'm afraid of my feeling toward you."

Chihiro swallowed and wet her dry lips. She nodded, "Oh…I understand."

Haku smiled softly, taking her hand in his.  "But I think I enjoy this 'love' idea."

Chihiro glanced back towards Zeniba's, "She's not coming with us?"

"No," he answered softly.  "She trusts us to be able to fend for ourselves." 

She began to walk again; she was still silent, even though he had explained why he brushed her off, and even made it up to her by telling her that enjoyed the idea of it. She still gripped his hand in hers.

Haku walked with her along the forest until they reached the train stop.  Then he changed into his dragon form, waiting patiently for her to climb onto his back.

~

It wasn't long until they reached the other side of the train tracks. Chihiro climbed off his back. She watched him as he turned back into a human.  Haku looked at the bathhouse, giving a wistful smile.  "So long," he murmured.  He led her silently over to the first step, sighing.

He took out the bottle out of his shirt pocket, looking down at it.  "Chihiro, no matter what happens…" he shook his head, titling the bottle up and draining it.  He swallowed, and then finished, "I love you."  He then took her hand and began to run down the steps and into the bed of rocks and tickles of water.

Chihiro wanted to pull free of his hand. He could get farther if he didn't have her dead weight, but he was gripping too tightly.  Haku urged her on, only to trip, finally letting go of her hand.  He fell, knocking his head against a large rock, cutting a large gash into his forehead.

He stood, swaying slightly, and began to run again, but he was unsteady.  He wavered, his face paling.  The poison was taking effect, and it was slowing him down.  He was only halfway across the river, and he was already stumbling.  

Chihiro looked at him with worried eyes. "Haku…" she whispered to herself. "You have to make it." She wasn't far behind him. She could see his stumbling. It worried her, just as much as his fall did. 

He made it a bit further before doubled over and retching.  Nothing came up, bet he continued to dry-heave, his shoulders shaking.  He finally stood, and jerked forward, taking in ragged breaths. 

Her breathing quickened. It was so sad to see him go through this… and for her. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she too stumbled across the rocks, blinded by her tears.

Haku stumbled again, regaining his footing, and then fell, just short of the grassy plain on the other side of the river.  He stared up at the grassy ledge just short of his hand, breathing worn out, blood falling into his eyes and blinding his sight.  He reached out, taking a hold of one of the small tufts of grass, trying to pull himself forward.  The grass simply tore, coming off and falling to the ground.

Chihiro knelt beside him, pulling him up. "You can't give up now," she strained from his weight. She had never been strong and she sure wasn't now. "Please don't…" the sentence remained unfinished.

He groaned, pushing her gently away.  He toppled to the ground, blinking the blood from his eyes.  He slowly and pathetically crawled up the other side of the ledge, only to collapse on the cool, soft grass.

Chihiro fell beside him, watching him. She gripped her hands tight together, shaking back and forth. The tears still traced down her cheek, falling to the lush grass.

Haku glanced up at her, his eyes heavy.  "I love you," he murmured before his eyes closed.

She collapsed next to him, burying her face in his chest and tightening her fist around the material of his shirt. She tilted her head to look into his face, "I love you, too. That's why you can't die! You're on the other side."

His eyes opened again, only a crack, and gave a small smile.  "Who said I was dying?" he asked in a raspy voice.  "You're stuck with me now."

Chihiro seemed angered by that. "I can't believe you did that! I thought you were dying."

His smile widened and he sat up slowly, wincing a bit at the pain.  "I'm sorry," he apologized, kissing her softly.  "I'll spend our whole lives making it up to you, how about that?"


End file.
